


莲船

by GhastlyDream



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Relationships: Hijiri Byakuren/Murasa Minamitsu
Kudos: 1





	莲船

村纱水蜜剥一只柔腻沉实的橘子，厚皮病恹恹地垂下，她将橘皮从底端撕扯下来时与之粘连的白絮一并断裂。她将剥好的橘子递给圣白莲，美艳女子在波光潋滟中睁眼，暖玉指尖掰下一瓣橘，却并不吃，而是出神地凝视苍白的脉络：我梦见我的弟弟。她顿了顿，在那个梦里我的心脏颤栗得厉害——在那个梦里我是有感情的。村纱水蜜却想起另一个梦，她自己的梦，圣白莲的发锦葵一般绛紫，延伸至半卷曲半直顺的末端却杏梨一般泛着秋色，在水中张扬又尽数麇集。她沉下去，断茎的白莲也沉下去，层层叠叠的乳白色花瓣上还残留着与溪水分隔开来的圆润露珠。村纱水蜜拨开缭绕水波，焦急地向她伸出手；已经呼吸困难的圣白莲也伸手，却只是将柔荑般的指覆在村纱水蜜的掌心。她知道她救不了她；圣白莲强大又骄傲，从来只有她拯救他人。在村纱水蜜的梦里她也有感情，可那感情不该也不能是村纱水蜜赋予的，那只能来自圣白莲本身。这时梦与现实重合了，因为圣白莲将一小片橘塞入村纱水蜜口中。好在梦醒后我仍冷漠无感情，她说。蜜橘在舌苔破碎，酸涩使村纱水蜜所见的景色染上了薄薄的悒郁。她看见明镜沾染上尘埃，菩提树枝叶葳蕤。于是她出声反驳，可是您给您的寺庙取名为命莲寺。


End file.
